As the population in the world grows and as the movements of people increases the amount of viruses and micro-organisms also increases. We all come into contact with at least some of these during our daily lives. These contacts result in illness and even causes death.
For long time the use of chlorine and derivatives thereof, as disinfectant, has prevailed. During later years drawbacks have been noted in connection with the use of chlorine and related compounds.
Ozone has been used for disinfectant purposes. It has a strong oxidizing effect on materials coming into contact with the ozone and is very effective as a bactericide even when used against the most resistant bacteria and virus species e.g. listeria, MARS and escherichia coli etc. Thus chlorine and other dangerous and poisonous disinfectants may be replaced.
In EP,A2,0712634 is disclosed a system for treating and sterilization of biological, solid, etc hospital residues, in which residues are grinded and treated with a mixture of oxygen+ozone+carbon dioxide+water//oxygen+ozone+water. The system is designed to dissolve the gaseous components in the water and the mixing system moves the water into an absorption and de-gasification tank whereafter the water plus the gases are put into the washer which contains the material to be sterilized. The crushed residuals are then subjected to a continuos bath with permanent recirculation with the water mix. The gases are mixed with the water in increasing amounts in the separate parts of the system.
In RU,C1,2068263, is described how to treat wounds with ozone in order to speed up the healing process.
A device for increasing the intensity in the spraying of ozone is described in DE 3215371.
A device for medical treatment using ozone is described in EP,A1,0,450,103, in which during the treatment the part of the body which is to be treated with ozone gas is trust into a sealed container where the ozone is allowed to pass through the sealed portion.
Devices for making steam having an admixture of ozone are know e.g. from FR,A,2484279.
Herein below the following words are used:
Ozone-waterxe2x80x94A water-ozone solution (also termed Active water), which is a sterile water rich in ozone. The Ozone -water may optionally contain oxygen.
A specific problem as regards the use of ozone is the relative instability of the same compared to oxygen. Ozone spontaneously decays to oxygen with a half life of 3 days at 20xc2x0 C., 8 days at xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C., which show the temperature dependence of the decay. These figures refers to the gas. These data are cited from Rxc3x6mpp, Chemie Lexicon, Thieme, Band 7, 1991.
Ozone is a highly reactive and as such harmful to materials and living matter. Therefore locations in which ozone is manufactured or is evolved as a by-product of some machinery or chemical reaction must be well ventilated on account of the harnfuil effects caused by the gas.
The aim of the invention is to be able to use ozone in a safe and predictable way in different applications.
It is also an aim of the present invention to generate ozone-water in a safe and reproducible way, giving a controlled gas and water flow.
It is also an aim of the invention to generate this ozone-water in predetermined concentrations, also insuring a controlled temperature and pressure of the solution.
A further aim is to accomplish an optimal solubility of the ozone gas in the water
A further aim of the invention is a system for accomplishing the above aims
Yet another purpose is a device for administering the ozone-water in the form of a spray or in liquid form.
Yet another purpose is to produce ozone and ozone-water of the purest quality.
Yet a further object is to combine the system with various means for treatment.